Chapter 18: Call of the Carcharodontosaurus
(Cut to the African village.) * Foolscap: ''' When the pterosaur lands in this area, cut the power. You'll have Zoe and the criminals responsible for this whole mess. * '''Wenra: Great! A welcoming committee. What are we gonna do? * Alpha Bot: This is the Alpha Gang. Come out slowly with the child in plain sight. * Wenra: out from behind the pterosaur with Zoe's ninja costume Okay, okay! You got us. Here we are, here's the kid. I'm cooperating, but before you take us away, I have one thing to say. a sock out of his pocket and throws it at the bots Catch! * Alpha Bots: the others jump over the guy who gets the sock 2319! 2319! We have a toxic projectile! Halt! After the suspect! * Foolscap: ''' Stop him! * '''Linma: Come on. * Foolscap: ' Don't let them get away! ''(Linma accidentally knocks down some cans.) Wait! Come back! He has the child! (chases Linma) Linma! Linma! Give me the child! Give her to me! (Linma opens the door to an African house and bars the door with a Locking Spell. Foolscap pounds on it.) * '''Foolscap: Open this door! Open this door! (grunts) Stop it! Don't do it! (Linma heads upstairs into a bedroom.) * Linma: (grabs Zoe) Come on! * Foolscap: ' Don't go in that room! ''(Linma opens the door and closes it behind. Foolscap pounds the door angrily. In the bedroom...) * '''Linma: I think we stopped him, Zoe. You're safe now. You be a good girl, OK? (He turns to leave, but Foolscap has entered the bedroom.) * Foolscap: ' This has gone far enough, James. * '''Linma: ' She's home now! Just leave her alone! * 'Foolscap: ' I can't do that. She's seen too much. You both have. * 'Linma: ' It doesn't have to be this way. * 'Foolscap: ' I have no choice! Times have changed. Scaring isn't enough anymore. * 'Linma: ' But kidnapping children? * '''Foolscap: I'll kidnap 1000 children before I let this company die! And I'll silence anyone who gets in my way! (He punches Linma, then makes a grab for Zoe.) * Linma: No! (The space pirate has grabbed a dummy version of Zoe, then it follows with two growling noises outside. Foolscap sees the two predatory dinosaurs: Carcharodontosaurus and Spinosaurus, from the window. Police sirens are heard as Darna speaks into the loudspeaker.) * Dummy: ''' Good night, Mummy. * '''Mother: (voiceover) Goodnight, sweetheart. * Foolscap: ''(gasps)'' ''' Wh...What? Wh...wh...what is this? * '''Darna: (through loudspeaker) '' Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated. ''(The other warriors: Dejan, Wenra, Kinsa, Sarla and Wilga have arrived with the police.) * Wenra: ' Well, I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I spotted several big mistakes. * '''Foolscap: ' But...but...but how did...err, how did...? * 'Wenra: ' You know what? Let's watch my favourite part again, shall we? (Wenra plays the recording on Wilga's tablet, swiping his finger back and playing the favourite part. Zoe Drake comes out from under the bed.) * '''Foolscap: (on iPad) '' I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let this company die! I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let this company die! I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let this company die! * '''Spike Taylor:' I'll get him. Alright, come with us. (Spike and the police officers arrest Foolscap and take him to the van.) * Foolscap: Wh...What are you doing? Take your hands off me. You can't arrest me. (looks at Linma) I hope you're happy, Linma. You destroyed this company. SSP Incorporated is dead! Where will everyone get their fears now? THE ENERGY CRISIS WILL ONLY GET WORSE, BECAUSE OF YOU!!! (The van door closes as Foolscap is driven off to jail. The warriors laugh at that experience.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Park 3